Wormqueen
Epsilon Army |role = Anti-unit |useguns = Psionic bolt |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 350 |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 (1 when underground) |turn = 3 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Infiltrating any Soviet lab and Soviet Construction Yard * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug * Cloning Vats (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = 120 * 6 (720 total) * 100% vs. Basic/Animal * 80% vs. Flak * 70% vs. Drone * 60% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. Light * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester * 30% vs. Heavy * 15% vs. heroes * 10% vs. all structure armor types |cooldown = 170 frames (11.3 in-game seconds) |range = 11, minimum 5.5, radius 0.3 |ability = * Subterranean * Absorbs damage from Tesla weapons |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Affected by Overcharge * Cannot be depiloted and move into shroud * Has 6 ammunition ** Each ammo takes 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) to reload, or 140 frames (9.3 in-game seconds) when empty * Movement can be heard while underground * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = * ONEX (unit) * Orac (turret) }} The Wormqueen is an Epsilon stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating any of the Soviet labs and Construction Yard. It is a subterranean vehicle capable of absorbing damage from Tesla weapons and launches psionic bolts – a deadly combination of psychic and Tesla technology. As a result, almost nothing can stand in the Wormqueen's way, especially anything equipped with Tesla weapons, as their attacks will heal it instead. Official description Ever since Yuri joined the Soviet army, he's been interested in tesla technology. The result of Nikola Tesla's marvellous work has been weaponized and used in the Soviet army ever since the Second Great War and has always been feared by the Allied forces. In the early years of his work in Moscow, Yuri was focused on furthering his mind control research. However, as his technology developed and he began to understand more and more about the human mind, he realized that psychic powers can be used for more than just controlling the masses. The Wormqueen is the combined result of psychic and tesla technology. The abilities of Yuri's enhanced psychics can be used to boost the power of even lightning itself, creating a devastating energy weapon. The lightning generated through traditional tesla coils is amplified through the use of psychic tech to give it features considered impossible as the Wormqueen can fire multiple bolts at great ranges and can deal plenty of damage to enemy structures as well.''The latter statement in the official description is no longer true as of version 3.3.1 where the Wormqueen's damage against structures has been reduced. ''Wormqueen's design is complemented by the use of drills and a sturdy design to give it the ability to travel underground, just like the Driller or the Tyrant. The turret of this tank is equipped with special coils that absorb almost any tesla energy directed at it. These unique features make it an extremely dangerous weapon to encounter on the battlefield.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Tesla weaponry for the Soviets is already powerful, but what happens when you combine it with Epsilon’s unorthodox tactics and psychic technology? We find the answer to that in the Wormqueen. It is a welcome addition to any of the subfactions’ arsenals, especially the Scorpion Cell as their Tyrants can accompany it to take most of the punishment. In case its long range and drilling capabilities weren’t enough, it can even absorb enemy tesla shots and use them to heal itself in the heat of battle! This makes it a great counter to Russian forces as tesla weaponry is a significant part of their arsenal, more so than China or the Confederation. For its cost, however, it is rather fragile despite being durable enough to tunnel underground. It is also vulnerable to strong base defenses (excluding Tesla Coils) and concentrated anti-armor fire. The weapon it carries recharges slowly, meaning it is ill-equipped to deal with massed Mortar Quads or powerful Tier 3 tanks like the Nuwa and Catastrophe. Appearances Challenges * Wormqueen is part of the enemy Epsilon forces in the Deception Challenge. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Wormqueen's turret is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. ** The turret is supposed to be used by a certain "Psychic Tank" (the name of the turret's voxel is psytanktur.vxl). Trivia * The Apocalypse Tank is unaffected by the Wormqueen's repair ability when attacked by Tesla weapons (despite its weapons are classified as Tesla technology), so the Apocalypse will destroy the Wormqueen normally. The same goes for the Kirov Airship's tesla bombs when elite. See also Other Epsilon stolen tech units: * Scavenger * Dybbuk-Seizer * Salamander External links * Official showcase of the Wormqueen prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units Notes References zh:虫群女王 Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stolen Tech Category:Subterranean Category:Tesla Category:Self Healing